clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Savage Opress
|gender = Male |homeworld = Dathomir |rank =Dark Side Acolyte |affil = Nightbrothers Nightsisters Sith Order Separatists Shadow Collective}} Savage Opress was a Dathomirian Zabrak Nightbrother and Dark Acolyte who lived during the Clone Wars. Being the biological brother of Darth Maul, he was found by Asajj Ventress to be used as a pawn in her plot to extract revenge on her former master, Dooku. Monster Opress lived in a village with his brother Feral Opress, where they both became heads of their clan, earning them much prestige. Shortly after her betrayal by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Asajj Ventress came to their village, picking out Savage and several others to be tested. Over three days Ventress killed off the unfortunate men one by one, leaving just Savage and Feral. Savage let Ventress take him, only if she'd let his younger brother go. Opress won and was taken to Mother Talzin at the Nightsister's lair. The Sister's magic transformed Savage's normal body into a fleshed out, muscular brute. As his final test of loyalty to them, Ventress brought in Feral and Savage was ordered to kill Feral, which he did. Talzin then brought Opress to his new Master Count Dooku on Serenno. Dooku taught him much about the Dark Side of the Force. After several days of vigorous training, Opress was sent to Devaron where he was to capture a temple, key to the control of the sector. After Savage landed on the planet he quickly rushed into battle, killing several clones, including famed Clone Commander Trauma and finally two Jedi, Master Hasley and his Padawan, Knox. Opress flipped Hasley and stabbed him. In horror at his master's death, Knox charged Opress, but was subsequently quickly killed as well. Savage then reported back his achievement to Dooku and returned to Serreno, where the count would continue his training in an attempt to fulfill his plan originally to be executed with Ventress: to overthrow Darth Sidious. Witches of the Mist Opress contacted Dooku informing him of his success. Opress returned to Serenno where he continued his training. Opress was then sent to Toydaria to capture King Katuunko whom the Separatists desired to punish for allying with the Republic. However Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker met him at the king's castle, hoping to stop him in the act. Opress quickly overpowered them however, and accidentally force choked Katuunko to death. Opress dragged the Toydarian's carcass to Dooku on a Separatist Dreadnought who punished him for killing the Toydarian king who he'd been instructed to capture, alive. Ventress then came aboard the ship and revealed her true plan, to have Dooku's newest apprentice assist her in killing him. Together she and Opress attacked Dooku, though they did not manage to overpower him. After being insulted and pushed by both Ventress and Dooku, Savage snapped and choked them both. He then ran down to the hangar, where he fought passed Kenobi, Skywalker and dozens of droids. He escaped to Dathomir where he sought help from Talzin, who told him to find his long-lost brother, Darth Maul. Brothers Savage Opress continued to gather information regarding his missing brother, Darth Maul. After attacking a diner, Savage found a starship with the help of a Nightsister Amulet which resonated and pointed him to the ship that had recently picked up crates with dusts from Lotho Minor. Once on the polluted planet, Savage threw the pilot out to the airlock and sent him flying into the scrap on the planet below. Savage continued his search until he fell into a trap and met his brother, Maul, who had gone mad and had six legs made out of garbage. Maul kept referring to Kenobi, the Jedi that had killed him at the end of the Battle of Naboo. Savage promised his brother that he would have revenge. Revenge After finding his long, lost brother, Darth Maul, Savage takes him to Dathomir to be treated by Mother Talzin. Talzin removed Maul's six-legged lower body and replaced them with new upgraded legs bulit from B2 Super Battle Droid parts. He then took a newly transformed Darth Maul to Raydonia where he they took hostages and warned Obi-Wan Kenobi that if he did not come that they would kill the prisoners. While drawing Kenobi's attention, Savage leaped into action and knocked Kenobi out cold. While torturing Obi-Wan, Opress started up their ship, not knowing that Asajj Ventress had just boarded. Ventress rescued Obi-Wan Kenobi, but they were trapped by Maul and Opress. Eventually Obi-Wan and Ventress escaped in the cockpit/escape pod. In the aftermath of the fight, Savage questions why his brother is not concerned about Obi-Wan Kenobi and/or Ventress escaping knowing that the Jedi would come after them; to which Maul replied he'd be counting on it. Revival After Savage and Maul dueled Obi-Wan and Ventress, they continued through the Outer Rim, leaving a path of death and destruction in their wake, which led to their being tracked by Obi-Wan and Adi Gallia. After raiding the Cybloc Transfer Station, Maul suggested that they would need to put his own plan into action in order for them to survive. Savage offered that they would be stronger in sharing their strength, rather than establishing dominance. However, Maul informed him of the Way of the Sith: there were always two—a master and an apprentice. Savage attempted to prove his might to his brother by engaging him in a duel, but Maul's mastery of the Dark Side easily overpowered him. Maul told him that he would continue to hone Savage's skills properly, as his master. The two brothers then stole an [[Zygerrian Slave Ship|''Aurore-class freighter]] and traveled to Florrum in the Sertar Sector to recruit several members of the Ohnaka Gang into their cause. Eminence After the skirmish on Florumm where both Savage and his brother were wounded they were found by the Mandalorian Group Death Watch. The brothers were taken to the Death Watch base on Zanbar were Savge was given a new robotic arm. When Maul and Vizsla agreed to work together they headed to the Mustafar system to recruit the Black Sun crime syndicate where after Maul asked them to join them of their own free will Savage threw his lightsaber beheading the leaders of the group. The Alliance's next stop was the planet Nal Hutta were they encountered the Hutts who refused to join them and ended up fighting a group of bounty hunter bodyguards. They then traveled to Tatooine where they forced Jabba into an allegiance. Shades Of Reason Savage assisted Black Sun and the Pyke syndicate in attacking and robbing the Mandalorian Bank Main Vault. He was captured by Pre Vizsla during a staged duel to make it appear like Death Watch were saviors. Pre Vizsla then had him imprisoned with his brother Darth Maul when he turned on them. Savage escaped along with Maul and recruited former Prime Minister Almec to replace Vizsla, who Maul planned to kill in an honor duel. Darth Maul then became the new leader of Death Watch. The Lawless Savage and Maul captured Obi-Wan Kenobi while he attempted to rescue Dutchess Satine Kryze from Mandalore. Savage was also present when Maul killed Satine to enrage Obi-Wan. Darth Sidious later arrived on Mandalore and dueled Savage and Maul. During the course of the battle Savage held his own against the dark lord and even managed to hit him off the balcony of the royal palace though he and Maul were pulled along with him. Eventually Sidious forced Maul away and after a short time stabbed Opress with both his lightsabers in the chest and force-pushed him away. Maul quickly came to his dying brother's side. As Opress died the Nightsister magic he had been strengthened with faded and he returned to his smaller size and stature. He told Darth Maul that he was an unworthy apprentice as he had never been a true Sith like Darth Maul, and died. Weapons *Double-Bladed Lightsaber *Vibro-Ax Appearances *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Massacre *Brothers *Revenge *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' -- "Dark Side Duel" *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' -- "Galactic Forces" *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' -- "Battle of Umbara" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *Revival *Eminence *Shades of Reason *The Lawless *Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zabraks Category:Dathomirians Category:Nightbrothers Category:Sith Category:Cyborgs Category:Force Users Category:Shadow Collective Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Dark Acolytes Category:Assassins Category:Deceased